Trapped
by Moving Mountains
Summary: During a fight with Cinderblock, 2 of the Titans get trapped in a cave. What will happen while they wait for rescue, and how will they cope in such a confined space? RobRae. CHAPTER 3 NOW ADDED!
1. Defenceless

**Hey readers. This is my new story, which I am definitely planning on finishing, unlike my other two which I'm putting on hiatus. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please review if you can. Reviews (good or bad) make me happy D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (although I wish I did!)**

* * *

It was eight in the morning, and as usual, only one Titan was up. After watching a breathtaking sunrise light up the horizon of Jump City and meditating on the roof for an hour, Raven had gone back inside Titans Tower. Now situated in the kitchen, she made herself a refreshing cup of herbal tea and relaxed on the sofa. Half an hour later, she was deeply involved in an old novel from Azarath, so deeply involved that she didn't hear the doors to the main room open as Robin entered.

"Morning Raven."

"Morning." she replied, not looking up from her book. Robin made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast, but was interrupted by the blaring of the alarm and the flashing red light. Wasting no time, the two Titans made their way over to the computer, where Robin typed furiously at the keys to see which villain they were up against at this time in the morning. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire ran into the room just as the villains came up on the main screen. Cinderblock was destroying a quarry near the beach and Kardiac was attacking downtown.

"Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg, you go after Kardiac. Raven, you're with me. Call if you need any help. Titans Go!"

Starfire picked up Cyborg and flew out of the Tower, closely followed by Beast Boy who'd transformed into a Pterodactyl. Raven enveloped Robin in dark energy and disappeared through the roof, levitating at high speeds towards the quarry.

They landed, and as expected, found Cinderblock completely destroying expensive mining equipment. The Titans came up behind him, preparing for a surprise attack. But Cinderblock got there first. He picked up a huge slab of limestone and threw it towards the heroes. Just in the nick of time, Raven teleported them both out of harms way.

"Thanks." Robin said gratefully, getting some birdarangs out of his belt, and preparing to take aim as Raven's hands cackled with energy. "Lets get him!"

Both Titans ran forward towards the villain. Robin slid under his legs aiming his birdarangs at Cinderblocks back and Raven used her power to force his rock solid arms against his side, disabling movement.

Raven turned her back to find some form of restraint, and didn't notice Cinderblock holding a small laser in his hand. Robin came running round from behind Cinderblock, but didn't notice the laser until it was too late, and a small scream of pain filled his ears. He looked up to see Raven falling from the sky. _"Use your powers!" _he thought. She only fell faster.

Raven didn't know what was happening, but she could feel a rush of cool air hitting her face. Opening her eyes, she realised she was falling, fast. _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _she thought. Nothing happened. _"My powers? Why aren't they working?" _Before she could answer herself, she collided with rough ground. Robin ran towards her.

"Are you alright?"

She checked herself over, and saw only a few cuts. "No harm done. But my powers-"

"Move!"

On the order, Raven rolled out of the way as Cinderblock's fist came crashing down in the spot she'd being sitting not a second prior. _"That was too close."_

Standing up, she watched as Robin threw mini bombs at the villain. They were effective as Cinderblock cried out in apparent pain. He wasn't. Cinderblock swatted Robin away like a fly and ran towards an industrial crane, picking it up with ease. He held it over his head and threw it at the Titans, who luckily dodged it.

"We need to get him away from this equipment!" Robin shouted frustrated, trying to come up with a plan.

"I'll lead him towards the beach, you contact the others and see if they can help. We're in over our heads." Raven replied, avoiding a shower of dirt that came her way.

"Do it. I'll catch up."

With her leader's order, she ran towards the beach, making sure that she had Cinderblock's attention so that Robin could contact their team-mates. She tried summoning her powers again, but still nothing. This was gonna be more difficult. Luckily for Raven, she was a fast runner, and it didn't take long for her to lure Cinderblock to the beach. There were no tourists because it was still quite early in the day, and there were no machines for him to use as ammunition. Cinderblock was tired from chasing the Titan, which gave Raven an advantage over the giant. She threw precise kicks and punches at his weak spots, but it was no good. Her hands began to hurt from hitting solid rock.

"_Where's Robin?" _she thought, jumping out of reach of Cinderblock. But he'd regained some of his strength and now had the upper hand. Raven was beginning to tire. She couldn't defeat him with no powers, and she knew it. Cinderblock picked her up and chucked her into the sea. Raven had a coughing fit as she accidentally drank some sea-water. The saltiness burned her throat, but she had to get up. She quickly swam back to shore and charged again, getting fed up of this battle. Cinderblock however had just begun, and as soon as Raven was in reach, he whacked her away with his strong arm. Raven fell backwards. She looked up to see a giant shadow surrounding her, as Cinderblock's hand, curled into a fist, came ever closer to hitting her. Shocked, Raven couldn't move, like she was deer caught in headlights. Preparing for the worst, she closed her eyes and covered her head. But she didn't feel a heavy force hit her head on. Instead she felt herself flying to the left. Opening her eyes, she saw streaks of red, green and yellow, and Robin looking down at her. He'd grabbed her just in time, and was heading for cover in a cave in the cliff-face with the help of his bungee cord.

Robin released the cord and both Titans fell into the mouth of the cave and landed very roughly inside. Robin was still holding Raven. She seemed fine.

Suddenly, the sound of loud laughter echoed through the cave. Cinderblock was standing at the entrance. Before they could move, he'd slammed himself against the cliff, causing large boulders of rock to fall. The Titans watched as their only exit became blocked by the boulders. A blanket of dust shrouded them. They used their cloak and cape to stop them breathing in the dust. Finally, it cleared and Robin and Raven could truly appreciate their predicament.

The cave was small. Both of them could stand up with the 7 foot ceiling, but it wasn't comforting. The far wall was only about 9 feet from the entrance, and it wasn't very wide. The only light came from the sun, which shone through the tiny spaces between the boulders. Luckily it was a sunny day, so they had some visibility. But still, they were trapped.

Robin wasted no time in trying to escape. He reached into his pocket for his mini-bombs, but found none. He'd used them all during the fight. He turned back to his team-mate.

"Can you get us out of here?" Robin asked expectedly. Raven raised her hands in front of her and recited her mantra. Nothing happened.

"No. I think that laser disabled my powers." she assessed, becoming anxious about being trapped in a cave. Robin took out his communicator, but the screen showed static. He had no way of contacting the others for help.

"Damn it!" Robin shouted, punching hard at the rocks blocking their exit. He bit back a expletive when his hand collided with the hard surface of the rock. The sudden collision caused some debris to fall from the ceiling of the cave. Raven gulped and backed up against the wall furthest away.

"Raven? Are you ok?"

Robin had noticed Raven's breathing become quicker and deeper. Reaching out a hand towards her, he gently rubbed her arm in comfort.

"What is it?"

She didn't respond to his question, and he began to fret as her eyes began to lose focus.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." He said, concerned.

This did nothing to calm her nerves. Raven's breath became more erratic and she felt the small room around her spinning out of control. Before she knew it, she swayed over to the side. But before she could slam her head against the floor, she felt two arms support her and hold her up. Faintly, she could hear Robin's voice calling out to her, but she couldn't shed the slight buzzing in her ear, nor the wave of nausea in her stomach.

"Raven! Raven stay with me okay!"


	2. Breathless

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Robin gently lowered Raven to the floor, trying to not panic. He'd never in his four years of living with his friends seen her in this distress. Luckily for them both, he kept a clear head. He loosened her cloak and threw it to the side, then slowly rubbed her back. "Breathe slowly Rae. In and out. You're gonna be fine."

Raven nodded slowly, doing as her leader instructed. She felt his hand warmly comforting her. She couldn't believe how embarrassing this situation was. No one had ever seen her break down like this. She pushed those thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on her breathing. She'd never been so scared, except for when the prophecy was revealed. She could also feel Robin's concern pouring from him. She closed her eyes and let oxygen enter her lungs.

After a few minutes, Raven's breathing had slowed to a safe level, but it was still strained, plus she was shaking. She tried to push herself up, but Robin grasped her shoulders telling her to stay lying down.

"You're in no position to get up yet. Just relax." Robin ordered.

"I'm fine." she replied, starting to get up into a sitting position against the wall. Robin was having none of it, and pushed her back down.

"What part of 'just relax' isn't going through?" he said, keeping one hand on her shoulder.

"I said I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can still hear that your breathing is irregular, and your shaking more than Beast Boy when he sees meat! Please just do as I say, before you hurt yourself." Raven saw no point in arguing, and took his advice, placing her cheek against the cool rock floor. Robin let go of her shoulder and moved back slightly, giving her more room, but he watched over her.

"I'm sorry." she sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Even the resident empath gets scared sometimes." he smirked.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both content with each others company. Robin was using the little light coming through the rocks to try and see around the cave, whilst listening out for Raven's breathing to become more regular. Raven did nothing. Without her powers, she couldn't do much more than sense anything else in the cave. At the moment, there was nothing. Coming back to reality, she saw Robin extend a hand towards her as he helped her up into a sitting position.

"Thank you." She leaned her head back against the wall, hoping that the others would find them soon and she could get out of this hellhole.

"No problem Rae."

"Don't call me Rae."

Robin smirked. Even after a panic attack, she could be so defensive. Her slight stubbornness still amused him. He turned his head towards her, and saw that she was still a bit off colour. With the lack of space, he still managed to reach into one of compartments in his belt and pull out a cold cloth. He knew it would come in handy at some point in his life. He removed the hand that Raven held against her head, and replaced it with his own whilst holding the cold cloth against her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were claustrophobic?" he asked, wiping some sweat droplets from her cheeks.

"It never came up in conversation." she joked. Robin gave her a stern look, wanting to know more in case something like this happened again. Sighing, she continued. "To be honest, I was embarrassed… and scared. I only feared two things growing up. One, Trigon returning. And two, being in a confined space. It's stupid I know but-"

She stopped, not knowing what else to say. Robin sensed her inability to continue, and put an arm round her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Before she knew it, she was silently crying into his chest. He didn't complain that his uniform was slowly getting wet with her tears. He just wanted her to be alright. Raven rarely opened up, and he didn't want to push her away. He held her, using his free arm to try his communicator again. Still static. _'Damn it! I need to get her out of here.'_

"Anything?" he heard a small voice ask.

"No. We must be too far into the cliff." Robin cursed himself at his poor choice of wording. He felt Raven shake in his arms. "But don't worry. We'll get out of here soon." he smiled. She smiled back, getting out of his embrace and wiping underneath her eyes.

A breeze blew through the minute cracks in-between the boulders. Both of the Titans shivered.

"You should probably put your cloak back on Raven. The last thing we need is for you to be ill." Robin said, nodding his head at the cloak crumpled up in the girl's lap.

"What about you? That spandex can't exactly be warm either."

"Don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about." he said, concernedly.

"Robin. Thanks, but I'm fine. You should be worried about getting out of here."

"I am. But your well-being is more important right now. I don't want you to have another panic attack." he stated.

"You probably think I'm an idiot." Raven mumbled, deciding to make herself more useful than she felt. She reached out for her cloak and pulled out her own communicator. It had been damaged in the fall. She reminded herself to ask Cyborg to fix it, and replaced it back into her cloak pocket.

"Even Superman has his kryptonite." Robin answered, smiling. "And I would never think you are an idiot. Even I have my phobias."

"You're only human Robin, of course you have phobias."

"What's your excuse then?" Robin countered.

"Hello. I'm half demon."

"And half human."

Raven's lips curled into a small smile. "Touché Boy Wonder."


	3. Speechless

It had been a long two hours since the two Titans had become trapped in the cave, and even though Raven now felt better than before her emotions were still nagging in her mind, reminding her of their current predicament. Fear, in particular, was terrified at the possibly of remaining trapped in the confined space forever. She sighed deeply, which gained Robin's attention.

"You okay?" He asked, giving up once again on moving the rocks out of the way of the cave's entrance and taking a seat next to Raven.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How much longer do you think it'll take for the others to find us?"

Robin contemplated this before replying. "Well if they're as clever as we give them credit for, they'll realise that the fight eventually took place on the beach and we should be somewhere close to that area. Don't worry" He said smiling, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be out of here in no time".

Raven smiled back. She had always had faith in Robin, he had never lead them astray once. Well, except the time he became Red-X and even then she understood his intentions. Everyone is allowed to slip up every once and a while.

"How about we play a game?" Robin suggested, pulling Raven out of her train of thought.

"Like what Boy Wonder? I spy? Because I spy something beginning with 'R'? Rock!"

Robin mockingly put a hand to his mouth and gasped in shock. "Raven? Being sarcastic? I never thought I'd see the day!" Raven hit him lightly on the arm. "What game did you have in mind?"

"How about the one where we say a word then another word associated with it?" Raven couldn't think of a reason to refuse, so she nodded and Robin said the first word that came to mind. "Cave"

"Beach"

"Sand"

"Glass"

"Wine"

"Intoxication"

"Stupidity"

"Villans"

"Heroes"

"Batman"

"Robin" he boy in question smirked, knowing that Raven already knew his identity.

"Starfire". The same boy frowned and looked up at his companion who now seemed a bit down.

"Why did you say Starfire, Raven?"

Raven could have lied and said something like 'We're on the same team' but she knew Robin well enough to know that he could tell when she was lying, so she told the truth. "Because, you both love each other".

Robin looked shocked, wondering why Raven had reached such a conclusion. He could understand that he and Starfire got along very well and they spent quite a bit of time together, but the same could be said for Cyborg and Beast Boy. Admittedly, when the Titans first formed he had fancied the Tamaranian, but as the years had gone on he realised there were no sexual feelings there. He had his eyes and heart reserved for another special young woman. "As a sister, yes, I do love her. But not in the way you're thinking of Rae."

Now it was Raven's turn to look shocked although it did not show on her face, her emotionless facade still visible. She had always assumed the two would get together eventually. In fact, she had a bet with Beast Boy about it! Robin and Starfire had always been close and there looked to be some chemistry between them and Raven couldn't blame Robin for that. Starfire had a fabulous figure and was a strong, happy woman. All she could reply to Robin was, "Oh."

"Let's keep going from 'Robin'. The next word is 'Bird'".

"Worm"

"Slade." Raven frowned at this word. "Remember when Terra was in the team and Slade let those worms loose that nearly destroyed the tower?" Raven nodded, accepting his explanation. She continued. "Trigon".

"Hell"

"Heaven"

"Angels"

"Beauty"

"Raven"

Robin said it like it was the most natural thought in the world, looking up and smiling at Raven as he did so.

"Demon"

"Heroine"

"Destroyer of the world"

Robin could see a tear roll down the empath's cheek as she said this. He got up and sat closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and lifting her chin with the other.

"Saviour of the world"

"Weak" She whispered, pulling herself out of Robin's loose grip. "I let Trigon get to me and I gave myself to him! I wouldn't have had to have saved the world if I hadn't destroyed it in the first place!" Tears fell down her cheeks, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. Robin lifted her chin once more and carefully wiped her tears away.

"I need you to listen to me for one minute, okay?" He took her silence as a sign to continue. "You gave yourself up because you were afraid, and any one of the Titans would have done the same thing. Including me. How you can call yourself weak when you've spent your whole life fighting off your heritage and proving your prophecy wrong is beyond me, because all I have ever seen when I look at you is a beautiful, intelligent, strong-minded woman who has nothing but love and respect for those around her. You are a hero in the eyes of everyone, a friend in the eyes of the few people who are lucky to know you properly, and you are so much more than all of that to me. Not a day goes by where I have doubted your judgement, and yes you have made some mistakes but so have I. You forgave me for creating Red-X and becoming Slade's apprentice, and I forgave you after the whole Malchior incident, because we are friends, and I will always love and respect you."

Raven looked up at Robin for the first time since he started talking. She couldn't believe the words that had just escaped his mouth, but she knew that he had meant every word with all the sincerity his being could muster.

"And I am thankful that I got trapped in this cave with you so I could finally tell you how I feel." He smiled and wiped a final tear from Raven's cheek then leaned in and kissed the spot when the tear had once been. At this Raven gasped, surprised by the sudden contact and the wave of emotions she was feeling coming from Robin. Fear, love, anxiety, happiness, sadness, concern, embarrassment; the wide array causing her head to ache. She could feel her power returning to her, and before she had a chance to reply, some of her energy escaped at rocketed hard into the ceiling of the cave.

The structure began to shake, and the Titans could see a crack begin to form in the ceiling. Small pieces of rock fell to the floor, followed by slightly larger ones. Robin pulled Raven to her feet and pushed her up against the cave wall as he avoided a rock from hitting them. He ran to the other side of the cave where it appeared to be safer, but before Raven had a chance to follow, the ceiling caved in. Huge, jagged pieces of cliff rock fell in the middle of the cave and hit the floor with an almighty crash that hurt Robin's ear drums. Dust filled every available space in the now smaller area he occupied, but none of this mattered. He had to make sure Raven was alright.

"Raven?" He called, reaching out with his hands to try and feel her as the dust stung his eyes. "Are you okay?" No reply. "Answer me! You had better be alright or I'll hurt you myself!" he said, panic now settling into his body. He felt for the rocks in the middle of the cave which created a barrier between him and his friend, and gasped at what his fingers touched. Fear grasped at his heart.

"Raven!" he shouted, feeling the folds of her deep blue cloak stuck underneath the newly formed wall of rock.

* * *

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story! I will try and have the whole thing finished by September, which shouldn't be too difficult as there are only 2 more chapters to go. Thank you for reading, and please review :) Moving Mountains x


End file.
